


Double Sugar

by Brianmayplease



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianmayplease/pseuds/Brianmayplease
Summary: Reader insert w/t two old rockstars... Pornhub hire me honestly





	Double Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

Imagine being at the premiere for Bohemian Rhapsody. Not actually at the red carpet, but at Brian and Roger's place for an exclusive interview you managed to snatch, as you're a journalist. You're in the two old rockstars' flat, alone with them as everyone is busy with their day. You're sitting on a couch with them, right between them. It's all very informal.  
As you're asking them questions you see Roger's eyes sliding from your face to your chest - you're wearing a low cut blouse that teasingly shows the curve of your breasts. Roger leans in and, taking the sunglasses off, whispers hotly in your ear: "You look very sexy, honey".   
You're a bit taken aback, but not in an unpleasant way. You actually have always lusted for the two rockstars, so it's bliss when Brian starts caressing your arm very nonchalantly. You lean into the touch and Brian smiles sweetly. Roger scoots closer, hip now pressing against yours, and slowly puts a hand on your thigh.  
"Do you wish we stop? If you don't want this it's perfectly fine, you know" Brian says, careful as always. You bite your lip, a bit ashamed of wanting them this bad. You don't wanna say it openly because you're very embarassed, but you want them to keep touching you.  
Finally you manage to say: "I want this" and Brian immediately cups your face with his hands as he sweetly kisses you. First it's delicate, lips against lips, but then his tongue sneaks into your mouth, chasing yours and tasting your mouth. He groans softly into it, his hands now caressing your exposed neck as Roger's slide closer to your groin.  
"Open your legs for us" Roger orders, and you do. You hear him breathing heavily as you feel his palm caressing your between your legs, under your tight skirt. Brian breaks the kiss and starts unbuttoning your blouse, nuzzling your neck and tickling you with his soft curls. He murmurs sweet nothings against your skin.  
You help him take your blouse off and then Roger stops for a moment his teasing fingers to take your lacy bra off too. As soon as your breasts are in plain sight, Brian leans down and takes a nipple in his mouth, pulling slightly at it with his teeth and soothing the pain with licks and kisses. Roger keeps touching you over your panties, and you're growing extremely wet.  
You see they're hard for you, and you decide to try something out and reach down to palm Brian's cock through his nice and elegant trousers. He sighs and sucks on your breast harder, groping the other with his skilled hand, playing with the hardening nipple. Then Brian slides his trousers low enough to have you stroke him directly, his erection big and dripping.  
"We should take her panties off, she's making a mess" Roger teases, and you blush at the sight of your panties soaked with your juices.  
"Sorry--" you reply, flustered, but Roger shushes you.  
"Sorry? For being a good girl, all wet and loose for us?" He bites your lobe and whispers in your ear, "Come on baby, let me strip you and get you ready for our cocks".  
Brian stops torturing your breasts as he lies down and pulls you over him, so that Roger can unzip your skirt and get you completely naked. When he takes your panties off you ear him groan.  
"Fuck- she's beautiful, Brian. The most beautiful pussy I've ever seen". You sigh at the words, before actually moaning when Roger gives your wetness a long lick, his thick beard scraping at your soft flesh heightening the sensations. He keeps licking and sucking until he's got breath, then he gives you a kiss on your labia and leans back.  
Brian, meanwhile, has been hotly kissing you again, but you see he wants more.  
"I wanna fuck her first, Roger" Brian says, when his bandmate takes a break from his pleasurable work.  
"Then I'll have those pretty lips around my cock, won't I?" Roger smugly asks you. You nod, and he slaps your ass before getting up next to you and Brian, pumping his hard rock erection now free of trousers or underwear.  
"Ride me, baby" Brian orders, placing his hands on your hips, "I'll make you see stars".  
Guided by Brian's big and expert hands, you sink easily onto his cock, mentally thanking Roger for having gotten you so wet and ready for them.   
Brian throws his head back as he grips your hips thighter, keeping you still. The feeling of him filling you to the brim is wonderful, he's so thick and long and it feels like you were made to be fucked by him.  
Roger gets closer, and you take his cock in your hand, slowly licking the tip. You give a couple licks to the slit, and Roger's hands fly in your hair, forcing you a little bit deeper on his cock.  
"Like this, good girl" he moans, as you start sucking on it, cheeks hollowing. His smell is intoxicating.  
You fit as much as you can in your mouth, looking up and locking eyes with him. That's when Brian gives his first thrust. It's unexpected, so you yelp against Roger's cock.  
They both like the sounds you're making, because you instantly have their hands all over your body, pulling you closer and teasing. Brian keeps thrusting into you, perfect in strenght and rhytm, his big hands on your hips making you feel his, but Roger's dick in your mouth claiming you as well. You keep moaning and making soft noises, that seem to make both men even harder.  
You taste Roger's precum in your mouth, and he winks at you as he notices, making you even redder. Roger then backs down, murmuring: "If you keep your pretty mouth around my cock for a second more I'll cum too soon, and I want to feel your pussy first". He watches as you keep riding Brian, slowly stroking his lenght.  
Brian looks at you with dark eyes, his face flushed. His white curls are so soft under your hands, now that you've placed them around his face. He keeps his mouth slightly open, bliss visible on his elegant features.  
"You're so pretty, riding me like this" he murmurs, his voice husky. He's close, and you're too. You're a moaning mess, and try to make him understand that you need to come.  
He understands and one hand leaves your hip to stroke your sensitive nub. That, combined with his cock deep inside you, does the trick.  
"Cum for daddy, sweet girl" he says, giving a couple of hard thrusts. You feel the orgasm's rush and come, moaning his name, and your walls tighten around him, making him cum as well, filling you with his hot cum. You whimper and he sweetly caresses your face, murmuring about how good you felt and how soft you are.  
But then he slides out of you, and Roger is ready to take you. He does so from behind, first slowly rubbing himself against your slit until you're begging him to fuck you, and you're pushing your ass against him.  
He smirks and slams right into you, groaning in his deep voice.  
"Oh baby, you're so tight" he says, "God--- Brian, isn't she beautifully tight?"  
"She is" Brian nods, "and just wait until she cums, she'll be wonderful".  
Their words get you start again already, and Roger stars fucking you. His thrusts are slower than Brian's, driving you mad and making you mewl and bounce back against him, needing his cock more and faster.  
"What a doll'" Roger mutters, "You do deserve it faster" and he does so, slamming into you harder and increasing his tempo, the sounds of flesh against flesh maddening.  
You reach down to stroke yourself and he leans over you and starts murmuring profanities in your ear, and that makes you wetter, until you're so close that you can't stop yourself and you cum hard, your pussy closing against his cock, and it takes only seconds for Roger to join you, his white hot cum joining Brian's inside of you.  
When he pulls out, you're dripping with their cums and all loose and a bit sore, and Brian gets up to take a towel to clean you up, and they do so softly and sweetly. You three fall asleep on the couch, spent and satisfied, the rockstars' hands around you, protective and warm.


End file.
